


Ranko.

by pigeonv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: Un grupo de saqueadores y un niño; la Justicia de la Ciudad y sus caballeros juramentados.Una noche común en Puerto Gallardo.





	Ranko.

            La sala principal estaba muy agitada. En el ambiente se podían oler las especias, olores picantes y dulces provenientes de la cocina. Las risas y las bromas no se hicieron esperar en cuanto la boca de los hombres tocaron los primeros bocados de comida. Era todo un banquete para celebrar el triunfo de la batalla. Ranko León, mejor conocido como Ranko El Imparable, estaba sentado con una copa de vino especiado en la mano derecha. Los demás a su lado tomaban sidra por montones o preferían la cerveza. Él prefería el vino.

            Los platos que estaban sobre la mesa no le hacían mucha ilusión ese día. Aunque las lampreas y las carpas preparadas con hierbas y en su jugo olían magnifico. Solamente había probado un poco de aquello, ignorando el jabalí especiado y los torcaces asados con polvos picantes que humeaban un vapor incitador.  Las sirvientas no se daban abasto, eran demasiados guerreros: hambrientos, harapientos y malolientes. Algunos todavía tenían puestos los jubones para la batalla. Ranko ya llevaba una túnica (aunque no la mejor que tenía en su poder): lino verde y bordados negros allí donde terminaba, no era su túnica más larga porque sabía que los pisos estarían hechos un desastre: húmedos, tan mojados que sentía los líquidos inmiscuirse en sus borceguíes; así que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, teniendo que usar por consecuencia las calzas que se le ceñían a las piernas. Llevaba un cinturón de piel en el cual tenía colgada su espada.

            Ranko alzó la vista para ver a su padre... León el Conquistador era esbelto para tener ya cincuenta años. Se creía que por su sangre corría la sangre de los mismos dioses, en aquellos tiempos nadie vivía tanto sin pagar tan poca factura. Su padre llevaba la túnica de seda hasta los tobillos, roja y dorada en el bordado de oro. El manto le caía grácilmente por los hombros y el largo cabello estaba un poco aceitado después del baño con aguas perfumadas. Sus vasallos más allegados estaban sentados a su lado. Ranko no se acercaba demasiado, se limitaba a asentir cuando le decían algo. Odir de Vara Alta estaba hablando de putas y burdeles con los suyos, Odir era primo de uno de los infanzones de su padre. Apuró la copa de vino especiado y dejó que un sirviente que pasaba le rellenara el recipiente. De la cocina llegaba más jabalí y gamo, los guerreros gritaron y comenzaron a soltar manotazos asaltando los platos, dejando que los hilillos de grasa resbalaran por las comisuras de sus bocas. Ranko frunció el entrecejo y volteó la vista hacia las habas cocidas en leche de azafrán. Tomó un gran bocado del cuenco de plata y suspiró aliviado. Seguramente pronto les servirían los frutos secos, los flanes y pasteles de duraznos con miel. Le gustaba más el menú dulce que la carne, aunque un buen pedazo de codorniz no le hubiese caído nada mal, tal vez el pollo. Justo cuando se estiraba para alcanzarlo una mano se le posó sobre el hombro.

            - Señor –le dijo una voz muy cerca del oído-. Me han informado que una banda de saqueadores ronda por las calles. El señor Igar del Sur ha preguntado por _la justicia de la ciudad_. Le he dicho que usted está descansando por hoy, pero he enviado a Ernaldo con veinte hombres.

            - ¿Igar parecía muy molesto? –Ranko vio a su vasallo, su primer caballero juramentado: Tim Lorenzo. Llevaba el jubón puesto y las calzas bien sujetadas con las correas, la cota de malla sobre su túnica de lana blanca.

            - Han robado dos de sus tiendas de telas –Tim sonrió de medio lado-. Sabe que le vende a la mejor parte de la población, la mayoría de lo que le robaron fueron sedas muy caras. No dude que vendrá a pedir una compensación.

            - ¿Te ha dicho cuántos saqueadores eran? –El caballero se alzó de hombros.

            - Él me ha dicho que eran unos cinco u ocho, no sabe muy bien. Pero ya han robado la posada de la señora Pila, también hay rumores de que han intentado violentar a su hija menor, la doncella Jilian. Dicen que la ha salvado Otho Herrero, su prometido.

            - Vaya prometido le ha buscado Pila a su hija... –Soltó una carcajada mientras tomaba el último trago de vino, se puso de pie-. Vamos, seguro que esos infelices ya están gastando todo en un burdel.

            Se echó otra cucharada de habas antes de intentar escabullirse entre los parloteos. Pero a Odir no le pasaron desapercibidas sus intenciones. También se levantó y habló por todo lo alto, para que su padre pudiese oír por igual.

            - ¡Señor Ranko! –Casi gritó-. ¿Intenta desatender a sus cansados guerreros? Esta tarde han conseguido más tierras para usted que para su señor padre.

            - De verdad quisiera esperar para comer el pastel con miel –sonrió Ranko-. Pero mi deber como _justicia de la ciudad_ me llama.

            - ¿Qué ha pasado? –Le preguntó León con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Tan importante es que tienes que irte? ¿Acaso los vikingos han cruzado el Mar Medio para invadir nuestra ciudad primero? –Las palabras de su padre arrancaron carcajadas a sus vasallos y caballeros. Claro que sería un problema muy grande si los vikingos decidieran cruzar el Mar Medio para invadirlos, pero mientras no se divisaran sus barcas estaban seguros. Ranko no sonrió, estaba seguro de que algún día aquellos salvajes vendrían y causarían más problemas que Hilario el Estafador, a quien acababan de derrotar hace unas cuantas horas.

            - Hay saqueadores en la ciudad, mi Señor –dijo mirando a su padre a los ojos-. Pretendo deshacerme de ellos yo mismo.

            - ¿No has mandado caballeros? –Su padre tenía una expresión contrariada.

            - Mi Señor –Ranko se inclinó un poco antes de volver su vista hacia León-. Si no protejo con mis propias manos esta ciudad, ¿no sería acaso indigno de desempeñar el cargo de _justicia de la ciudad_?

            - Tienes razón –dijo ceñudo su señor padre-. Ve y termina pronto. Quiero a esos saqueadores en las mazmorras del castillo para que paguen por sus crímenes.

            - Así será –Ranko se inclinó, Tim Lorenzo hizo lo mismo.

            Antes de abandonar la sala principal del castillo le dirigió una mirada de triunfo y poca modestia a Odir. Aquel hombre cejudo y con canas insipientes no podía hacer nada contra el orgullo infinito que sentía su padre hacia él. No podía hacer nada contra Ranko El Imparable, heredero de Puerto Gallardo, _justicia de la ciudad_ y gran guerrero bajo el mando de León el Conquistador.

            Ranko apenas tenía veinte años, dos años más que cuando su padre tomara el control de Puerto Gallardo. Sin dudas siempre había deseado que su padre se mantuviera fuerte, mientras él seguía con su trabajo de guardián de la ciudad. La única manera de heredar el puerto era muriendo León el Conquistador, uno de los cinco grandes señores del reino. Ranko no quería pensar en gobernar, no por ahora. Tenía suficiente estando prometido con una doncella de oriente, cuando tomara posesión del trono, ella también sería suya. Era bella y con la piel bronceada, hija de una familia importante en sus tierras. Su matrimonio estaba arreglado desde que tenía uso de razón.

            - He terminado –anunció Tim Lorenzo al terminar de ensillar su caballo-. ¿Seguro que no quiere que le ayude a ponerse las protecciones?

            - Suena como si esos saqueadores fuesen tontos, además estaré siempre atrás de ustedes –respondió alzándose de hombros.

            Montó su caballo y le espoleó, trotaron hasta la entrada del castillo. El rastrillo estaba alzando, las tierras cubiertas de verde se extendía allí por donde quiera que veía. Respiró el aroma a flores y escuchó el sonido de los cuervos que se posaban en la cima del muro. Espoleó al caballo con más ganas e hizo que se echara a galope, descendía a toda velocidad hacia el puerto. El sol ya estaba bajando en el horizonte y pintaba el océano de colores grisáceos que cegaban la vista. Ranko pensó que era un bello atardecer.

            El mercado ya había levantado la vendimia cuando llegaron. Los comerciantes que quedaban eran de esos que vendían perfumes para baños, polvos y menjurjes curativos. Todos se alumbraban antorchas los estantes y anunciaban sus productos con palabras repetitivas y cautivadoras. Ranko pasó de largo sin mirarlos, su caballo ya paseaba tranquilo por las calles angostas. Había navíos que se quedaban para esperar clientes que transportar. Las personas que lo reconocían inclinaban la cabeza ante él.

            - Quisiera encontrar a Ernaldo para un informe –le dijo a Tim deteniéndose ante la posada de la señora Pila. Se preguntó cómo estaría la doncella que había sido atacada.

            - Seguro lo encontramos en los burdeles, mi Señor –dijo su caballero juramentado poniéndose a la altura y con el caballo relinchando-. Avancemos hasta las calles de mala muerte, Ernaldo también sabe que a los cínicos saqueadores les gusta gastar el botín apenas poder.

            Ranko asintió avanzando primero. Tim Lorenzo era un estupendo caballero, había tenido solamente doce años cuando le juró lealtad y pronunciara las palabras del juramento. Ranko también era un chiquillo de trece años, que le había salvado de una caravana de esclavos con rumbo al oriente en una de las galeras más horribles que había visto en su vida.

            - Será mejor si nos separamos –Tim le lanzó una mirada, confusa y sorprendida.

            - No, usted no viene listo para ningún ajetreo –negó con la cabeza-. Si esos saqueadores intentan hacerle algo no podré llegar a tiempo.

            - No te preocupes, Tim –contestó desairadamente-. Tengo la espada conmigo, nada me pasara –tomó la empuñadura de su espada, la sintió cálida contra su palma.

            - ¿Señor? –Una voz les llegó proveniente de un callejón, Ernaldo salió de entre las sombras. De cerca lo seguían Bernardo, Den y Salazar. El último le dedicó una sonrisa medio burlona a Ranko. Sabía lo que significaba, Ranko desvió la mirada molesto, Salazar sabía que los secretos no permanecen como secretos si se dan esas muestras pequeñas de confianza en demasiadas cantidades. Sintió la mirada de Tim Lorenzo fija en él, trató de comportarse normal ante sus hombres-. ¿No estaba usted en el banquete?

            - Quería encargarme yo mismo –sostenía las riendas entre sus manos, controlaba al caballo con pequeñas caricias-. ¿Tienen alguna noticia?

            - Dicen que han robado más tiendas nómadas por el mercado grande –contestó Salazar sin que la sonrisa se le borrara de los labios-. Otros dicen que los han visto entrar por las calles de los burdeles, hemos buscado en cuatro diferentes, pero no han dado señales –Salazar estaba hablando muy formal hacia Ranko, vio como Tim y él cruzaban las miradas-. Mi Señor –añadió finalmente, dejando caer la sonrisa.

            - La doncella Jilian nos dijo sobre ellos –intervino Den-. Sabemos que visten jubones desgastados y túnicas de lana roja.

            - Túnicas rojas... –Ranko se quedó pensando por un momento-. Tim, ve con Ernaldo y los demás, busquen en los burdeles junto a los muelles, tal vez tengan alguna galera vieja para escapar. Salazar, vienes conmigo.

            - Pero Señor –Tim intentó detenerlo-. Ir sólo con Salazar... ¿qué pasaría si se los encuentran? ¿Si los atacan? Los superan en número...

            - No seas tan hablador, Lorenzo –le dijo Salazar con la sonrisa recargada-. Seguro puedo encargarme de ellos sólo con los puños, sin necesidad de desenvainar la espada.

            - Paren –Ranko miró a sus dos caballeros juramentados, tan diferentes entre sí: uno precavido y con la cara seria, el otro con la sonrisa burlona y esa actitud tan confiada-. Es probable que los encuentren ustedes, seguro nos encontramos con los demás mientras nos adentramos en las calles.

            - Vamos –dijo Tim a Ernaldo, Den y Bernardo el Mudo, salieron a trote dirigiéndose nuevamente a los muelles.

            Emprendió la marcha sin mirar a Salazar en ningún momento, el caballero tampoco dijo nada. Miró de reojo a su lado, Salazar traía el cabello castaño y rizado un poco revuelto, la barba de una semana, la cota de malla e incluso el yelmo, que ahora descansaba colgado al costado de su yegua. Habían crecido juntos, jugando a las batallas mientras Ranko no tenía entrenamiento formal. Salazar había hecho el juramento el mismo día que Tim Lorenzo. Cuando Salazar se había inclinado ante él para darle el beso en la mano lo había hecho sonriente, Ranko a veces creía que había nacido sonriendo de aquella manera. Pero la sonrisa era una llena de secretos, secretos que no podía compartir con nadie.

            Su caballo relinchó, se dio cuenta que tenía muy cerca la yegua de Salazar. Tronó los labios en tono de desaprobación y su amigo se alejó un poco de su semental, el cual se había puesto un poco nervioso. Las calles estaban alumbradas con antorchas cada tanto, las sombras que proyectaban en el suelo de piedra eran amorfas. Volvió a los pensamientos de aquella mañana y frunció el entrecejo.

            - ¿Por qué te fuiste por la mañana? –Le preguntó a Salazar, el otro soltó una carcajada.

            - Tim anda vigilándome, tenía que estar en mi habitación antes del amanecer. Ese chiquillo me pone de los nervios –Salazar pareció estremecerse.

            - Solamente es un año menor que nosotros –espoleó su caballo levemente.

            - Está enamorado de ti –dijo, sin mirarlo Ranko supo que estaba sonriendo.

            - Deja de jugar, bastardo –se adelantó sin prestar atención a lo que le gritaba Salazar. Dio la vuelta en una calle que le permitiría el acceso a la mejor zona de burdeles en Puerto Gallardo. Lugares donde se podían comprar por unas horas doncellas, mujeres maduras, incluso jóvenes niños por un alto precio. Dudaba que los saqueadores tuvieran tanto para gastar en aquellos burdeles, pero de todas maneras se bajó del caballo. Salazar lo seguía de cerca, también se había bajado del caballo. Ranko le hizo una seña de que se encargara de revisar los primeros tres burdeles, él empezaría por el último de los seis. Siempre le pareció que en Puerto Gallardo había demasiados, aunque parecían no alcanzar para todos los hombres de la ciudad. Tocó la puerta de madera oscura del último de los lugares, Denis le abrió la puerta, cuando lo reconoció sonrió de oreja a oreja y se llevó las manos a sus mejillas rosadas. Llevaba el cabello rizado sujetado de manera desordenada y el maquillaje ya estaba un poco corrido por el calor dentro de la casa, la túnica de la señora regordeta era medio transparente, de seda tan delgada que todos sus contornos voluminosos estaban apretados contra ella.

            - Mi Señor –dijo Denis besándole la mano-. Me alegra tener su visita. Adelante. ¿A cuál de mis doncellas quiere para esta noche?

            - No vengo por servicio, Denis –paseó su vista por el recibidor, no vio de entrada nada sospechoso, unas cuantas concubinas se paseaban con los pechos a la vista, le sonreían y le mandaban besos, traviesas y sensuales. Ranko le devolvió la sonrisa a una belleza de cabello ondulado y pelirrojo.

            - Nueva mercancía, mi Señor –le dijo Denis orgullosa-. Viene del norte, de las tierras fértiles y cálidas del reino antiguo.

            - Te he dicho que no vengo por servicio.

            Antes de que pudiese explicarse, una concubina bajaba por las escaleras entre llantos. Venía desnuda, arrastrando la túnica y con la mano derecha sobre la mejilla. Denis se acercó a ella, le preguntó qué pasaba con tono duro, a la mujer regordeta le importaba más la satisfacción de sus clientes.

            - Me han tomado entre todos, mi Señora –comenzó a decir entre sollozos-. Luego me han hecho ver como el más joven les hacía el trabajito, me han puesto sobre él y nos han penetrado a los dos por igual, son unos enfermos. Cuando terminaron me dieron una bofetada y me han sacado de la habitación, pero el chico no ha tenido tanta suerte, lo traen como sirviente, lo toman una y otra vez... pobrecillo.

            - ¡Pues han pagado por una puta! –Rugió Denis, justo cuando la puerta se estaba abriendo, Salazar entró extendiendo los brazos y entregándose a todas las prostitutas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor como moscas a la mierda-. Ya han terminado contigo, entonces se tienen que ir de aquí. Tendrán que pagar más por haberte violentado. Subiré a sacarlos.

            - Espere, Denis –Ranko le tomó suavemente del brazo-. ¿Quiénes son esos hombres? –La mujer le hizo una seña a la muchacha, no parecía tener más de dieciséis años, tenía la cara tierna y el cabello negro enmarañado.

            - Son un grupo de seis hombres y un niño, todos con túnicas rojas de lana. Son una pestilencia aunque se las dan de muy importantes, mi Señor. Sus jubones están oxidados y sus calzas están viejas y sucias por sus viajes.

            - Me temo que me tengo que encargar de estos hombres, Denis –la dueña del burdel lo miró con sus ojos claros llenos de preocupación-. Tengo que decir que son saqueadores que han venido a abusar de los débiles en el puerto, está noche nos encargamos de limpiar la ciudad. Lamentamos las molestias.

            - No se disculpe, Mi Señor. Las molestias las estoy causando yo, no se vaya a ofender... ¿cómo piensa limpiar mi pacifico negocio sólo con un hombre armado para el ajetreo? Sé que usted es hábil con la espada, pero preferiría que no le sucediera nada aquí.

            - Quedaría su burdel inmortalizado por los bardos, señora –intervino Salazar bromeando-. Vivamos o muramos hoy, le apuesto que mañana habrá un cantar para nuestras hazañas.

            - Entonces me gustaría despertar al mejor bardo de toda la ciudad para que a su Señor Padre no le quepa duda de que no hubo ninguna conspiración –respondió Denis con una sonrisa cansada. De buena fuente sabía que la mujer regordeta no era un pan de Dios como tanto profesaba.

            - Hoy no morirá nadie, subiremos y bajaremos con todos los saqueadores –se regresó hacia Salazar-. Ve a galope a buscar al muelle a los demás, quiero que estén aquí pronto, estaré al pendiente de que no se escapen.

            - Si hago eso Tim me dejará muerto con una estocada antes de que pueda defenderme, después de que me hubiese sacado tu ubicación.

            - Ve, pronto... –la mirada que le mandó fue fiera, a Salazar se le borró la sonrisa por un momento.

            - Mi Señor –se inclinó levemente y salió por la puerta.

            - Subiré, Denis –Ranko se volteó hacia ella por última vez-. No quiero que nadie suba, prefiero evitar la violencia accidental contra algunas de tus muchachas –ordenó luego de que la chica de cabello oscuro le dijera la habitación exacta.

            - Así será, Mi Señor.

            Al subir las escaleras escuchó los gemidos antes de llegar al último peldaño. Las risas y los gritos mientras los hombres eran montados por las putas. Se dirigió directamente a la habitación que se le había dicho, la puerta estaba entreabierta, la curiosidad pudo más, Ranko se asomó para saber si era cierto que se trataba de ellos, en el suelo alcanzó a ver las túnicas rojas de lana desperdigadas, las calzas en mal estado al otro lado y los jubones oxidados en un rincón. Todo era como se lo habían comunicado. Al seguir subiendo la vista se topó con la cama. En ella se encontraban cuatro de los individuos, un muchacho estaba siendo penetrado fuertemente por un hombre medio panzón y peludo, de barba espesa. Los otros dos tenían sus erecciones golpeando su cara y de vez en cuando la introducían a su boca por turnos. Los otros tres, igual de desagradables, estaban parados observando el espectáculo, se masturbaban mientras gritaban que eran sus turnos. Ranko se sintió asqueado de pronto, tomar todos al mismo tiempo a ese chiquillo parecía una aberración, vio su cabello casi blanco y su piel pálida como la nieve del sur. Seguro tenía unos quince años, por un momento quiso empuñar la espada y matarlos a todos, con sus metales tan lejos de ellos, y sus panzas gelatinosas, podría acabar con todos antes de que siquiera pestañearan. Sintió como una mano le recorría la espalda, el tacto pareció traspasar el lino, la caricia se detuvo en sus nalgas, con un leve apretón. Ranko se estremeció con desagrado, se volteó hacia Salazar que también veía el espectáculo.

            - Eres más cerdo que todos ellos juntos –dijo bromeando-. Pero esa puta se ve bien. ¿Crees que podríamos unirnos? Ese niño se ve muy apetecible, es un desperdicio para esos viejos, ¿no crees?

            - Cállate –Ranko le quitó la mano de su trasero con un manotazo. Vio más allá del pasillo, la pobre iluminación le permitió ver a hombres subir. Tim venía al frente.

            - Lo he encontrado ya por estos rumbos, supuso que, ya que no se encontraban por los muelles, estarían aquí –Ranko asintió.

            - Es una suerte.

            - Es el amor –le dijo Salazar sonriendo. Ranko no prestó atención a las locuras que hablaba su jinete juramentado.

            - Podemos entrar en el momento que lo ordene, Mi Señor –fue lo que dijo Tim Lorenzo en cuanto llegó a estar frente a él.

            - Entren ahora... los quiero inconscientes, Tim. No muertos, si pueden evitar la sangre me ahorraran plata, no quiero que la gorda de Denis me cobre los forros baratos de lana de tercera, porque me va a dar más vergüenza a mí que a ella –dijo en un susurro.

            - Como ordene, Mi Señor –Tim se alejó para hablar con los demás caballeros, aparte de Salazar y Tim no tenía ningún otro caballero juramentado, los otros habían jurado lealtad a León el Conquistador, por consecuencia a su hijo también, pero no eran completamente sus hombres. Tenía su propio ejército, pero estaban descansando luego de conseguir nuevas tierras esa tarde.

            Salazar entró por delante, riendo y dándole a la puerta una patada. Luego entró Tim y los demás. El sonido del metal contra el metal se escuchó unos segundos después, algunos gritos que hicieron que las putas de otros cuartos se asomaran. Ranko estaba recargado contra la pared, se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios y sonriendo les hizo una seña para que regresaran adentro y se callaran. Unos minutos después, que a Ranko le parecieron eternos, salió Salazar quitándose el yelmo. Estaba sudoroso pero nunca perdió la sonrisa.

            - Entra –le dijo-. Ya tenemos a todos amarrados como los cerdos que son.

            - Bien –Ranko entró, era cierto, los seis hombres mayores estaban contra el suelo. Algunos lucían golpes en las caras, a otro le habían cortado la mano de una sola pasada, la sangre se extendía por la cama y manchaba los forros rosados y blancos-. ¿Qué parte no entendieron de sin sangre?

            - Lo siento, Mi Señor –fue Tim quien se disculpó, con el cabello castaño pegado a las cienes y la respiración agitada, sus ojos claros lo miraban atentamente-. Salazar le ha cortado la mano a ese, es quien más nos ha costado apresar.

            - Lo entiendo –dijo Ranko con los labios fruncidos. Miró hacia la esquina, estaban atando al chico que antes estaba siendo violentado-. Esperen, suéltenlo –los hombres de su padre lo miraron con curiosidad-. Comiencen a llevarse a los demás, rápido.

            - Como desee, Señor –tomaron a los demás saqueadores y los sacaron arrastrándolos o a empujones, en el caso de los que no estaban desmayados. Se quedó solo en la habitación con sus caballeros juramentados y el chico. El aire viciado olía a semen, sudor y cera de las velas que ya estaban por extinguirse.

            - ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó al chico que se encontraba tumbado en una esquina.

            - Almet –respondió con una voz aguda.

            - ¿Cuántos años tienes? –El chico alzó la vista, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, un azul que jamás había visto en los ojos de alguien.

            - Catorce, señor –dijo más fuerte-. Cumpliré los quince años dentro de poco.

            - Bien –dijo Ranko-. Levántate –le tendió la mano, Almet la tomó. Sus manos estaban húmedas y temblorosas. Alcanzó a ver como su cuerpo tenía incontables manchas violáceas allí donde había sido golpeado una y otra vez-. Tim, cúbrelo con sus ropas. Que cabalgue contigo el camino de regreso al castillo.

            Tim obedeció al instante, sin decir nada, pero Ranko vio confusión en sus ojos. En cuanto a la mirada de Salazar... esa destilaba furia. Antes de salir, lo detuvo. Sintió el fuerte agarre de su amigo en el brazo.

            - No puedes solamente llevarlo contigo –le dijo en voz baja, bien pegadito a su cara-. Era parte de ese grupo de saqueadores.

            - Es un niño, lo tomaré como mi escudero, me hace falta. Tim tiene que hacer otras cosas más importantes que estar al pendiente de mi vestimenta para la batalla.

            - ¿Sólo será eso, Mi Señor? –Dijo con un deje sarcástico-. He visto la mirada que le dirigías, no lo quieres de escudero. Te apetece meterlo en tu cama.

            - Si así fuera no tienes por qué meterte en asuntos que no te incumben. Ahora cállate, Salazar. Vámonos antes de que mi padre se pregunte qué estoy haciendo.

            - No puedes llevártelo –le repitió alzando un poco la voz.

            - Tú no me puedes impedir nada, cierra el hocico de una puta vez.

            Le dio la espalda totalmente malhumorado. Ranko le dio unas monedas de plata a la regordeta de Denis y salió del burdel sin mirar atrás. Se subió a su semental y cabalgó a la cabeza de su pequeño grupo. Los prisioneros ya iban a bordo del carromato, custodiados por sus caballeros. Tuvieron que ir lento porque el carromato era de los más viejos y a trote se habría despedazado por tanto peso.

            Al lado de Ranko iban sus caballeros juramentados. Almet iba bien agarrado de la cintura de Tim Lorenzo. Le vio los cabellos que brillaban a la luz de las antorchas. Era verdad que había sentido curiosidad, más bien burda que sincera por el chico, pero en serio necesitaba un escudero. No había sirvientes más fieles que los que se rescataban de situaciones así, o eso pensaba Ranko. Almet volteó la vista hacia Ranko que había bajado la marcha al entrar en los pastizales. Le sonrió de medio lado, Ranko le devolvió la sonrisa.

            Seguro ese chiquillo sería un buen escudero, pero primero tenía que decir las palabras mágicas. Cuando Almet hiciera la ceremonia y dijera el juramento se alzaría para luego besar la mano de Ranko con sus finos labios y sería todo suyo. El día que Almet se volviera su caballero juramentado le pertenecería. Ranko deseaba que ese día llegara pronto. Pero primero tenía que probar su lealtad.

            Aunque no había duda, Almet sería suyo.


End file.
